Question: Find the missing fraction. $\dfrac{1}{2} + $
Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${2}$ $2, 4, 6, \underline{{8}}, 10$ ${8}$ $\underline{{8}}, 16, 24$ The least common multiple is ${8}$. Let's use multiplication to make ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ have a denominator of $8$. ${\dfrac{1}{2}}=\dfrac{{1} \times 4}{{2} \times 4} = {\dfrac{4}{8}}$ So, ${\dfrac4{8}} + \boxed{\phantom{\dfrac14}} = {\dfrac{7}{8}}$ $\dfrac{4}{8}$ $\boxed{\phantom{\dfrac{3}{8}}}$ ${\dfrac{7}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac4{8}} + \boxed{{\dfrac38}} = {\dfrac{7}{8}}$ $\dfrac{4}{8}$ $\dfrac{3}{8}$ ${\dfrac{7}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1}{2}} + \boxed{{\dfrac{3}{8}}} = {\dfrac{7}{8}}$